1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to identifying deterministic performance boost capability of a computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to acquiring device voltage margins and utilizing the device voltage margins during benchmark testing in order to identify a system's guaranteed minimum performance boost.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manufacturers typically guarantee a computer system's performance characteristics based upon certain criteria, such as an amount of time that a computer system requires in order to execute a benchmark test. These manufacturers may also disclose a non-guaranteed performance increase over the computer system's guaranteed characteristics.